Feverish
by artemis-nz
Summary: Yuuri finally makes a move, and Conrad finally gets an opportunity. Conrad/Yuuri.


Yuuri crept into the darkened room like a thief, keeping close to the wall and letting the shadows envelop him. His eyes darted about as if he expected at any moment to hear a voice raised in accusation. His footsteps were secret whispers of guilt across as he tiptoed towards the window, where thick curtains were drawn to keep the sun from intruding.

A motionless form lay in the bed next to the wall furthest from the door. A blanket, once placed neatly upon the bed, had been pushed roughly to the floor so that only a pair of thin sheets remained behind. Yuuri watched these sheets rise and fall with the measured breathing of their occupant, who was currently, thankfully, deeply asleep.

Outside, those inhabitants of the castle who remained untouched by sickness or unconcerned by the heat were busy performing the ritualistic activities of their everyday lives; sparring soldiers, gossiping maids, harried stablehands. It was nearing evening, and yet the sun continued to blaze overhead, ensuring that all who ventured outside would be covered in a sheen of sweat in moments.

A summer fever had struck, forcing nobles and commoners alike to keep to their beds while waiting for the unnatural warmth to pass. Yuuri had already been affected by this, along with numerous others who called Blood Pledge Castle their home. For three days he had been made to put up with all the annoyances and frustrations of being ill, including (but not limited to), another just as ill and far more irritable lordling. Needless to say, Wolfram did not take being bedridden well.

That had been over a week ago now, and both had recovered quickly. Yuuri, however, would never have thought that Conrad of all people might fall prey to the same illness.

Taking a few deep breaths to steady himself, Yuuri moved stealthily closer to the bed. He had been into Conrad's room before, of course, but never without his permission. A loud, internal voice told Yuuri that he should go back before Conrad awoke - Conrad was a private person and would not take kindly to an invasion of that privacy. An even louder voice informed Yuuri that it would not rest until Yuuri reassured himself that Conrad was fine – just a small peek so that Yuuri might relax knowing that Conrad was getting better.

He stood right beside the bed now, looking directly down at Conrad.

The soldier's face was lightly flushed with fever, although his expression remained calm and composed. A few stray locks of hair fell against his left temple. His lips were ever-so-slightly parted, making it easier for Conrad to breathe as he fought the intense heat.

Yuuri found himself unaccountablly mesmerised by those lips. He wondered… did he dare…?

Slowly, slowly, as silently as he was able with his heart thundering within his chest, he leant over so that his face neared Conrad's. Inch by inch, Conrad's lips drew closer. Yuuri closed his eyes.

And gave a muffled cry of surprise as he was jerked abruptly down so that he was lying beside Conrad, whose eyes were now open and entirely too alert.

His face was more deeply flushed now, and Yuuri could almost _feel_ Conrad's own heart beating nearly as fast as his own. The older male's voice was much lower and huskier than usual against Yuuri's ear, a near-whisper, making Yuuri shiver with an emotion he was not yet familiar with.

"Heika. If you insist on tempting me so, you cannot expect me to remain as passive as I have been."

An arm wound its way around Yuuri's waist to pull his body in closer to Conrad's chest, half-protectively, half-possessively.

Yuuri was breathless as he managed to stutter, "Conrad, I-"

He was silenced by Conrad's mouth upon his, and while Yuuri's mind screamed at him to run away in sheer embarrassment of the situation, Yuuri's body seemed firmly intent upon relaxing into Conrad's own.

"Um", he said a few moments later, after Conrad had released him and only gazed at him quietly, expressionless. Although Conrad did not fidget or look away someone else might have done, Yuuri got the vague feeling that it was somehow now Conrad who was nervous, perhaps waiting for Yuuri to speak.

Yuuri said the first thing that came into his head. "Can I stay here with you tonight?"

Conrad blinked in open astonishment. "You… I…"

Yuuri had never before seen Conrad in such a state of speechlessness, and happily relaxed again, burying his head into the hollow between Conrad's neck and shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."


End file.
